


A BatHawk Sort-Of Christmas

by Vashti93



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti93/pseuds/Vashti93
Summary: Bruce and Shayera spend a sort-of Christmas in bed together, reminiscing on the past.
Relationships: Shayera Hol/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A BatHawk Sort-Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and no one in the DC Universe. I do not own Hands To Myself by Selena Gomez.

**\- December 26, 2020 – Present Day -**

Bruce lay on his side, his head propped up on his hand, supported by his elbow. His free hand gently stroked the arm of the warm body lying next to him. Her bright red hair shone in the bright light of the sun's rays bouncing off the snow. They were in the mountains, in his own private cabin. It was the day after Christmas. Bruce hadn't meant to spend Christmas in bed with her, but he couldn't help it. Her skin, her hair, her wings – he couldn't keep his hands off her. **( _Can't keep my hands to myself_** ** _× No matter how hard I'm trying to)_** He wasn't trying very hard to keep his hands to himself. He wanted her to wake, at the same time, he knew she needed her rest. Her body hadn't completely healed yet.

**\- December 24 – 8:00 pm. -**

_His heart lurched in his chest when he saw her body topple over as soon as he landed his batwing. Her mace was the first thing he found, stuck in frozen snow bank a few miles away. After that, tracking her had been easy. He quickly jumped out the plane and ran to her. A quick scan told him she wasn't moving and was suffering from a broken wing. He knew he risked injuring her even more if he moved her, but they would both die out here if he didn't get them someplace warm. "Sorry, Shay," he said as he lifted her into his arms. Her usually light body was heavy, and judging from the blueness of her face, she was nearly frozen. He needed to get her warm. Fast._

* * *

**\- Present -**

_**(I want you all to myself**_ ** _× Your metaphysical gin and juice)_** He gently placed strands of her red hair behind her ear as she rolled onto her back, her wings folding and reshaping, adjusting to her body's shifting. He had been so worried when he carried her into his cabin. Her face was blue; her wings were nearly frozen solid. Bruce feared that they would break while he was handling her. He didn't realize how grateful he was to receive J'ohnn's call until after he found her almost dead in the snow.

**\- December 24 – 7:00 p.m. -**

_Bruce Wayne was bored. It was Christmas Eve, and he was stuck in some hotel in Europe, rubbing elbows with a bunch of rich socialites he only pretended to like. He looked at his watch for the umpteenth time that night. Four more hours. Four more hours until he could finally return to his room, pack, and fly to a private cabin where he could spend Christmas alone. Even though he had given Alfred the entire month of December off, the butler stayed. He didn't trust Bruce to not burn down the mansion; he didn't leave until Bruce left for this current business trip. Though, Alfred didn't leave until he cooked a five-course meal for Bruce, set to be delivered to Bruce's private cabin via airdrop on Christmas Day. Bruce smiled to himself as he remembered. Bruce told Alfred he knew how to cook, but Alfred always found the food Bruce made to be utterly detestable and an "insult to chef's everywhere." Bruce couldn't help but smile fondly at the old man. "Hello, Bruce," another heiress sauntered up to him. He knew he shouldn't complain. Most men would kill to have beautiful, fake, gorgeous women throw themselves at them. Bruce used to be one of those men. Now, it just wasn't exciting. "Hello, India," he greeted the blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl. Bruce mentally wondered if she'd ever set foot in India or if she even knew what a slum was. Thankfully, he was saved from conversing with her by a beeping sound originating from his jacket pocket. "Excuse me," he smiled at her. He pulled his phone only partly out from his jacket. The bat signal. "I'm sorry," he said to India, "I have to take this." She pouted playfully. "Hurry back," she said in a way she probably thought was seductive. Bruce gave her a kind smile before fleeing the ballroom of the hotel. It wasn't until he was in the safety of his room that he answered. "Yes?" he said in his gruff, Batman voice._

_"I apologize for disrupting your evening," the voice of the Martian Manhunter rang out. Bruce didn't mind his evening being interrupted. He was bored to death. "Is something wrong?" Bruce asked._

_"Remember that professor with the giant man-made yetis?"_

_"Did he escape?"_

_"No. But we must have missed one of his factories. Not too long ago, a yeti attacked a town close to where you are?"_

_"And you're just now telling me?"_

_"It was taken care of. Hawkgir – I mean, Shayera went down there. She defeated the yeti, but I haven't been able to contact Shayera. I can't teleport her up to the tower unless I know where she is."_

_"What about telepathically?"_

_"That is what worries me. I can't sense her mind at all. Her communicator must have also been damaged. I fear the worst. I know you are in the middle of a work thing, but is there any way- "_

_"Yes," Bruce interrupted. "I will look for her right now."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I'll let you know when I've found her." Yes, Bruce mentally jumped for joy. He didn't have to go back to the rich people. He quickly gathered his things, preparing to traipse through the cold._

* * *

**-** **Present -**

Bruce traced Shayera's lips with his index finger. **_(So come on, give me a taste_** ** _× Of what it's like to be next to you)_** Maybe they should have only had sex once last night. Five to twelve rounds in 24 hours was a lot for someone who'd nearly escaped death. Shayera was a light sleeper – always ready for battle. If he didn't know any better, he would say she was more paranoid than he was. The fact that her eyes hadn't flinched at least once while he traced her lips told him just how exhausted she was.

**\- 4 years ago -**

_The team had only been together for a few months. They were still working out their kinks, trying to find their rhythm as a team. They had all been awake for the last 36 hours, freeing a planet of small sentient beings from a dictator type android thing who called himself Brainiac 1. Superman and Wonder Woman, the two physically strongest of the team, were flying the ship through space. Flash was snoring in his chair; Green Lantern was out like a light; J'ohnn was either sleeping, meditating, or keeping his eyes closed for the fun of it. The only other hero as wide awake as he, was Hawkgirl, the one person on the team Batman could barely read. It irked him. He was supposed to be the smartest person in the room at all times. And this…female bird, Thanagarian…was making it difficult for him to be the smartest person in the room. It also ticked him off that there was next to nothing on Thanagarians in the database Superman, Green Lantern, and the Martian Manhunter had created. Trying to get information from Hawkgirl was like convincing the Joker_ not _to break out of Arkham. Also, Batman didn't like her mask. He couldn't see her face. Sure, a slight twitch of the lips could tell a story, but Hawkgirl had a face of steel. Something only he was supposed to have. She'd had military training…intense military training. She likened her job on Thanagar to that of Earth's police captains. That had to be a lie. Batman subtly studied her through his cowl. Hawkgirl's head was resting against the back of the chair. She was watching the stars. She looked, relaxed. Her shoulders weren't tense. Yeah, she was hiding something. He could show his willingness to be a team player by bringing his concerns to Superman and Wonder Woman, but both heroes would accuse him of being paranoid and suspicious. Superman would say something about giving people the benefit of the doubt; Wonder Woman would try to appeal to his emotional side. He couldn't go to Green Lantern – the guy was enamored with Hawkgirl. Flash followed her around like a lost puppy or something. And Martian Manhunter…well…he told Batman he couldn't read her mind. J'ohnn had the most powerful mind Batman had ever come across, but J'ohnn said whatever defenses Hawkgirl's subconscious had in place would automatically kick in if he attempted to pry. Batman realized it was up to him to expose Hawkgirl. He also realized that Hawkgirl was no longer looking out the window; she was staring at him through her mask. That damned mask. "Can I help you, Batman?" Hawkgirl asked in her husky voice that did weird, uncomfortable things to Batman's stomach. Her question had gotten the attention of both the Kryptonian and the Amazon. "Hmm," was all Batman said._

_"Do you two need a timeout?" Superman joked. Batman glared at the guy he sort of, maybe, possibly, saw as an acquaintance of some sort. Superman responded with a smirk while Wonder Woman's blue eyes shot back and forth between Batman and Hawkgirl. "We're all good, Superman," Hawkgirl said. "At least I am. Mr. Dark and Broody on the other hand may need someone to put him down for a nap." Superman's eyes widened as Wonder Woman's jaw dropped. Had Hawkgirl just…and to Batman? "Hmm," was all Batman said. Hawkgirl wasn't threatened by him. Batman folded his hands and closed his eyes, feigning sleep. He had a feeling things were about to get interesting._

* * *

**-** **Present -**

**_(Won't let one drop go to waste_** ** _× Your metaphysical gin and juice)_** Bruce's finger went to her petite nose. He couldn't help but smile. Her bird mask always made her face look huge. He hadn't realized how small her face was until the second she removed the mask in front of the league, after the Thanagarians had left Earth.

**\- December 25 – 3:00 a.m. -**

_Bruce sat up. Her eyes had just been open. A good sign. He crawled off the bed with all the stealth of a ninja to check her dressings and IV. The IV was still in her arm, pumping warm water into her system. Her wings were healing at a remarkable pace. The huge chunk that the yeti had taken out her side had been a concern. Under any other circumstances, she would have bled out. But she was stuck in below freezing temperatures. The freeze had stopped that from happening. He could clearly see her ribs slowly repairing themselves. Her blue face was now white, with color slowly returning to her cheeks. He once again sat on the bed watching her sleep. Thankfully, because of her, he knew enough about Thanagarian physiology to help mend her broken body. Bruce couldn't help but think back to that day he first asked her if he could study her physiology._

* * *

**\- 2 years ago -**

_Alfred made it very clear to Bruce that he completely supported Shayera. He also stated that Bruce would have done the same if he'd been in her shoes. Bruce couldn't disagree, but now was not the time for walking in the other's shoes. Now was a time to vote. The humans of Earth were upset and rightfully so. The UN wanted Shayera's head._ Shayera, _Bruce said her name mentally. It wasn't a hideous name. He turned his attention to the occupants in his library. John looked downright defeated as he sat in the corner with his head hung low. Flash wanted Shayera to stay. J'ohnn was trying to remain unbiased, looking at things logically. Logic seemed to side with Shayera. Diana was beyond pissed and had an army of angry Amazons on standby. Clark couldn't believe they'd been bamboozled, manipulated, tricked by one of their own. And Bruce was mentally marveling at the fact she was able to spy on them for 2 years with no indication on her part that she was a spy. Bruce knew she was hiding something; but that was only because he was paranoid, and he knew from experience that everyone had secrets. "I vote she stays," Flash said. "Let's not forget her own people lied to her, and she chose Earth in the end."_

_"He makes a good point," the Martian stated in a monotone voice._

_"We were her friends!" Diana raged. "She should have trusted us!"_

_"This is a delicate matter. I suggest we not be ruled by our emotions," J'ohnn replied evenly. If looks could kill, J'ohnn would be dead because Diana was shooting fire at him with her eyes. A knock interrupted their meeting. Alfred poked his head through the door. "I am here to inform you that Miss Shayera has left the premises," Alfred stated nonchalantly._

_"What!" Flash said. John sprinted past the butler, no doubt going after her._

_"You just let her leave?" Diana accused the old butler. Alfred only raised a brow, not at all intimidated by the Amazon. "Yes," Alfred said. "She didn't care about your vote. She said she wanted to leave, and I walked her to the door, bidding her good luck on her future endeavors." Diana pursed her lips. Alfred fixed her with a hard stare before leaving the room. Diana looked at Bruce. Bruce scoffed. What did she expect him to do? Fight his butler?_

* * *

**-** **Present -**

Bruce's index finger gently began tracing her closed eyelids. He remembered the first time they had ever made eye contact when she returned to the league…two years after she left. **_(Oh, cause all of the downs and the uppers_** ** _× Keep making love to each other_** ** _× And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying)_**

**\- 11 ½ months ago -**

_Batman appeared at the Tower. Wonder Woman had called his phone in hysterics. She'd been so upset; he hadn't been able to make heads or tails of what she was saying. She had called an emergency meeting, and Batman didn't know why. But as he walked the crowded, bustling halls, he began picking up bits and pieces of conversations. "Solomon Grundy…attack." "Green Lantern and Vixen…Hawkgirl…ex-lovers." It wasn't until he entered the room reserved for the founding members that things began to make sense. Superman's arm was draped loosely around the shoulders of a woman with wings, a mace on her hip, a strained smile on her face. Her body immediately tensed when she saw Batman enter the room. All he noticed were her green eyes. Her bright green, lifeless, empty eyes._

**\- 11 months ago -**

**_(All of the doubts and the outbursts_ ** **_× Keep making love to each other_ ** **_× And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying_ ** **_× But I…)_ ** _Batman walked the halls, going unnoticed by the new league members. "I'm telling you," a young leaguer, Blue Beetle, was speaking to another hero Batman had yet to meet, "the sword sliced right through her cheek. She didn't even flinch."_

_"So, you didn't like working with her?"_

_"I was fine working with her," Blue Beetle answered, "but I'm starting to believe people when they call her an Ice Queen." Batman had heard enough. He made a beeline to the infirmary. Sure enough, Shayera had a bunch of gauze pads laid out, along with alcohol swabs, a needle and thread. She was about to stitch her face herself. "Do you need something, Batman?" Shayera asked in a tone Batman had never heard from her. Her voice was flat and rough, like it hadn't been used in a while. Also, how she knew it was him was surprising because her back was facing him._

_"I wanted a report on the mission," he answered._

_"I wasn't team leader," she stated in the same tone. Batman watched as she picked up a gauze pad. Moments later she tossed the blood thing in the trash. She turned to look at Batman. He inwardly flinched at the long, bloody wound that started underneath her right eye and disappeared under her chin. She didn't seem to care that blood was pouring down her neck, staining her uniform. "Something else I can help you with?" she asked in a monotone voice._

_"Who was team lead?" he asked. He knew. He just wanted to see if she would give a smart response, he wanted to see if the old Shayera was still in there. "Black Canary," Shayera said before turning away from him again. She was obviously done talking._

* * *

**-** **Present -**

Bruce dragged his finger down to her slightly parted lips once more, stroking her cheek as he did so. **_(Can't keep my hands to myself_** ** _× My hands to myself_** ** _× Can't keep my hands to myself)_** Shayera shifted once again as Bruce's finger made its way down to the dip in her neck. **_(My hands to myself)_** Her face was scrunching. She was beginning to stir. "Shayera," Bruce whispered her name sensually in her ear. **_(The doctors say you're no good_** ** _× But people say what they want to say_** ** _× And you should know if I could)_** Bruce gently kissed her temple as Shayera moaned. She was fighting to stay asleep. **_(I'd breathe you in every single day)_**

**\- 8 months ago -**

_She'd been back for a few months now, and he'd finally come up with an idea. He found Shayera in her room sharpening her sword. The door was cracked open, so Batman entered without knocking. "Sure, come on in," Shayera droned, not looking up from her task. Batman studied all the weaponry decorating her walls, made from Nth metal no doubt. "I would like to study you," he stated. Shayera paused what she was doing, this time looking up at him. "Excuse me?" she asked not understanding._

_"Your physiology, anatomy, whatever you want to call it. I think it would be good to have a file on Thanagarian biology."_

_"You mean it would be good to know how to defeat a Thanagarian if a Thanagarian suddenly went rogue," she smirked. Batman only folded his arms. "Go on and say it, Batman," she resumed her task. "It doesn't offend me. Just tell me when and where." Bruce was shocked she had agreed, but as Batman, he kept his face passive. "Tomorrow. Wayne Manor. I'll mark the entrance to use." A grunt was the only response he received. He turned to walk away when something made him freeze. Something was missing from her room. "Your mask," he said, "it's not on display."_

_"How astute of you," she bit out caustically._

_"Why not?" he asked, ignoring the jibe._

_"I no longer get the honor of wearing one," she stated, "as I am no longer considered to be a Thanagarian by the Thanagarian Empire."_

**\- Present -**

"Bruce," Shayera moaned with her eyes still closed. "Let me sleep." **_(All of the downs and the uppers_** ** _× Keep making love to each other_** ** _× And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying trying)_** Bruce didn't answer. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. Placed another one behind her ear and began pressing gentle kisses down her neck. **_(All of the doubts and the outbursts_** ** _× Keep making love to each other_** ** _× And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, but I…)_** "Bruce," Shayera laughed/moaned as he began tickling her as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. She hated being tickled. "Bruce," she breathed out once more as his fingers grew still, and his hands began to wander.

**\- still 8 months ago -**

_"You're using her as a lab rat?" a young Dick Grayson asked his mentor as Bruce prepared for Shayera's arrival._

_"Not a lab rat," Bruce answered._

_"Guinea pig?"_

_"No."_

_"But you're definitely experimenting on her."_

_"No, Richard," Bruce said, sighing with impatience._

_"I really don't understand," the young teen said._

_"I believe, Master Grayson," Alfred joined the two, "Master Bruce has a crush on Miss Hol, and this is how he tends to deal with it."_

_"You have a crush on a girl, and instead of asking her out you ask to study her cells?" Dick looked at Bruce completely confounded. "How are you able to get laid so often?"_

_"Dick!" "Master Grayson!" Bruce and Alfred exclaimed simultaneously. The boy shrugged. "Can I watch?" Dick asked._

_"No," Bruce answered immediately. The noise of an old trapdoor opening got the attention of the batcave's three occupants. "You two can leave," Bruce said._

_"Come, Master Grayson," Alfred placed his hand around the shoulders of the young man, "unless I'm mistaken, you have math homework."_

_"Aww," Dick groaned as he and the elderly butler made their way up the cave's steps just as Shayera was entering, "do I have to? Can't Bruce just write a note saying I was sick?" Bruce smiled ruefully to himself just as Shayera reached the part of the cave where Bruce kept everything Batman related. "So," Shayera stopped a few feet away from Bruce, her fists on her waist, "where do you want me?"_

* * *

**\- Present -**

"Bruce," Shayera released breathy moan as Bruce's lips continued to blaze a slow trail down to her shoulder. Bruce only smiled against her skin. **_(Can't keep my hands to myself_** ** _× My hands to myself)_** One of his hands began to wander once more. **_(Can't keep my hands to myself_** ** _× My hands to myself) "_** Uh, no," Shayera laughed, stopping Bruce's hand just as it reached her stomach.

"What?" he smiled against her skin, "I just wanted to check your ribs, make sure they healed correctly.

"Uh-huh," Shayera laughed as her green eyes finally opened. **_(Can't keep my hands to myself_** ** _× I want it all no nothing else_** ** _× Can't keep my hands to myself) "_** How are you feeling?" Bruce asked, staring into her green eyes, gently stroking her side.

"Tired," Shayera answered honestly. "Sore…but in a good way," she quickly added.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me," Bruce smiled. _Yeah right,_ they both thought.

\- **December 25 – 10 a.m. -**

_Shayera stretched her arms as she sat up in her bed, having just had one of the best sleeps of her life. The first thing she noticed, however, was not that she wasn't in her room. No, the first thing she noticed was that she was not wearing her own clothes. The shirt she had on was way too big and was most definitely a man. This bed was not hers. This room was not hers. And judging from the snow outside, she was no longer in space. "Good morning and Merry Christmas," a deep voice said from the doorway. Shayera started, her eyes widening as she watched Bruce Wayne casually stroll into the room with two mugs in his hands. He held one out to her. She took it gratefully. Hot chocolate. And it warmed her insides. "Where are we?" she asked._

_"My cabin," he answered as he sat on the bed._

_"Why?"_

_"You don't remember what happened?" he asked in concern. Shayera closed her eyes and thought hard. The evil yeti. "You came for me?" she asked Bruce._

_"You say that like it's something I wouldn't do."_

_"No, I mean, I thought you had a business thing."_

_"I did. It was boring. So, when J'ohnn contacted me I decided I had nothing better to do. Why not go look for you?" Shayera looked down into her mug as her wild hair covered her face and her blush. "I thought you weren't on duty last night," Bruce narrowed his eyes at her._

_"It's not like I had any plans for today," she said. "I thought I'd give someone else the night off."_

_"Hmm," Bruce sipped from his mug. "So, you returned from a week long interdimensional mission, volunteered for a 12-hour shift that turned into a 72- hour shift and decided to take another shift even after I ordered you to take Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off."_

_"You can give me all of the orders you want, Bruce," Shayera huffed. "I don't have to listen to them. And I don't celebrate Christmas anyway. So, it's no big deal if I take someone else's shift."_

_"A yeti almost defeated you, Shayera."_

_"Uh…that was not a normal yeti. He had razor sharp teeth and giant claws. Plus, it was cold. You know how my body gets in the cold."_

_"Still, you're no good to anyone if you're tired."_

_"Says the guy who only sleeps 8 hours a week."_

_"You were lucky I was in the area. You would have died."_

_"And I thank you for the rescue, but I would have been fine."_

_"Really? J'ohnn couldn't find you. He lost his mental connection to you. What would you have done if I hadn't gotten to you in time?"_

_"I guess I would have died."_

_"And you're okay with that? Dying?"_

_"It's not like I'm leaving any loved ones behind."_

_"Your teammates?"_

_"Please," Shayera sneered, "the only people in the league who want me back are Flash and Superman. Maybe J'ohnn."_

_"Not me?"_

_"You're getting something from me. I let you poke and prod me while spilling all the secrets about Thanagarian DNA."_

_"You really think…that's what you think…?"_

_"Look, I'm obviously not part of whatever Christmas plans you have, and I don't want to ruin this day for you. If you just tell me where my clothes are, I'll be out of your hair."_

_"Shayera, relax," Bruce said firmly. He was used to her trying to escape. "You aren't ruining anything, and you're in no condition to fly anywhere."_

* * *

**-** **Present -**

"I didn't ruin your Christmas, did I?" Shayera's brows scrunched together in worry. "I know I – "Bruce placed a gentle finger on her lips, silencing her. "You ruined nothing. If anything, you made my Christmas better," Bruce smiled. "Trust me." **_(Give me your all and nothing else_** ** _× oh, I, I want it all_** ** _× I want it all, I want it all)_** Bruce gave her a slow, languid, explorative kiss.

"I'm going to admit something. Don't laugh," Shayera sat up, covering herself with the sheet. "I have wanted you since the first day I saw you."

"What?" Bruce's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He was honestly surprised ** _._** She always treated him with disdain and indifference. "Yeah," she blushed, placing red hair behind her ear shyly. Bruce didn't even think Shayera did _shy._ "But my orders were clear, and John was so…open. Then the invasion happened," her face fell. "You became something unattainable. Even when I returned…" she bit her lower lip as she tried to hide her face behind her hair. Bruce wouldn't let her. He sat up, the sheets bunching around his waist as he placed a finger under her chin and slowly lifted her head. Vibrant green eyes met blue ones. Shayera's heart thudded in her chest. Bruce could probably hear it if he tried to listen. "And then you wanted to study me," she smiled.

"You have to know that me studying you was a reason for me to get to know you." Shayera looked at him funny. "Seriously?" Bruce asked.

"When did things change for you?" Shayera asked in surprise.

"Probably our second month hanging out, when you beat me in chess." **_(Can't keep my hands to myself)_** Bruce began touching her face once more. "But then you stopped talking to me," he whispered.

**\- December 25 – 3:00 p.m. -**

_"Why did you shut me out?" Bruce asked as they sat in front of the roaring fireplace. "I honestly want to know. Did I do something wrong?" Shayera bit her lip and looked away. "I know, at first, I just wanted to learn more about your physiology; but the more I got to know you, the more I got to know…you. And I really enjoyed our times together. I can come off as- "_

_"You did nothing wrong," Shayera's voice broke as she interrupted him. "I – I was falling in love with you. I wanted more than friendship. And I still do. It hurts to see you when_ mmph _." Bruce cut her off with his lips, taking advantage of her stunned body, plunging his tongue into her mouth immediately. One hand grabbed her silky red strands while the other brought her flush with his body. Shayera had her arms thrown around his neck, with her fingers occasionally going to his hair. Shayera became warm all over as Bruce's hot lips danced across hers. He took no prisoners. He pushed her head farther into him so he could deepen the kiss. Shayera couldn't stop the breathless moans that he kept stealing from her. Bruce backed up, bringing her with him. He sat down on the couch and pulled Shayera on top of him so she was straddling him. Thank goodness, too, because Shayera feared she would pass out from the intensity. Bruce placed red hair behind her ears before capturing her lips once more. "Is this what you were so afraid of?" Bruce gasped in between kisses as his hands trailed from her neck to her waist. Bruce growled and bit her lower lip before stroking her tongue with his. Shayera's hips began to move like they had a mind of their own. "I'm not running away," Shayera said as he laid kisses down her neck. "Not anymore." He flipped them over. Shayera's wings immediately folded behind her, accommodating the new position. Bruce took his shirt off. Shayera barely had time to enjoy the view before his mouth descended on hers again. Shayera moaned breathlessly. This was turning out to be a great Christmas._

* * *

**\- 8:00 a.m. Present Day -**

_Shayera slowly sat up, disentangling herself from Bruce's arms. She stretched her wings to their full length before grabbing Bruce's robe. She enveloped herself in the robe's warmth and Bruce's scent as she quietly made her way to the small kitchen. Coffee or tea? Probably tea. Just as she was about to set the water to boil, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. "What are you doing?" a husky voice whispered in her ear. **(I mean I could but why would I want to)** Shayera's head fell to the side as Bruce nuzzled her neck. "I wanted some tea," Shayera's eyes closed as Bruce placed her lips against her neck._

_"You're supposed to be resting," Bruce murmured as his hands began tracing her curves. **(My hands to myself**_ **_× Can't keep my hands to myself_ ** **_× My hands to myself_ ** **_× Can't keep my hands to myself)_ **

_"Is that what you call what we've been doing for the past 5 hours?" Shayera turned in Bruce's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. **(I want it all, no, nothing else)** Bruce placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her effortlessly. Shayera automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. **(Can't keep my hands to myself) "** What are you doing?" Shayera squealed before Bruce placed his mouth over hers._

_"Taking you back to bed. You survived a yeti attack and nearly froze to death. You need your rest. Shayera laughed knowing full well that resting was the last thing on his mind._

**-** **Present -**

Bruce rocked against her as his tongue invaded her mouth. **_(Give me your all and nothing else)_** _Shayera_ arched up into him as his mouth continued South. ** _(Can't keep my hands to myself)_** Once he was finished, Bruce rolled off her, catching his breath…again. "So," Shayera gasped, also catching her breath. "Merry Christmas?" Bruce laughed as he pulled her body almost on top of him.

**Can't keep my hands to myself**

**Author's Note:**

> No one seemed to really know if Selena Gomez was singing "downs and the uppers" or "doubts and the outbursts", so I used both lyrics.


End file.
